The fish that cried Zim
by ZImStarwarsRules
Summary: Zim has plans...what could they be. Dib and a fish what the? Gir...piggy wiggy destruction...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi I do not owe ANY of these characters. Oh one more thing…Obey Zim and give Gir tacos!**

1:Fishy friends

Zim sat in his lab…staring evilly at the goldfish in the sphere-shaped tank.

"That fish looks like a doughnut!" yelled Gir while he pointed and laughed at the fish crazily.

Oh how Zim disliked his Gir unit…or whatever it was called.

"Now Gir…do you see the fish?" asked Zim Gir not expecting an answer of the small, crazy robot.

"Noo…yes…maybe….WAIT I see baloney! No a golden fish-baloney!" Zim looked at Gir for about a minute very iratated by the robot.

He then finally said, "I don't like you. Anyway back to my _INGENIOUS_ plan! Now you see the fish and now you DON'T!" yelled Zim maniacally as he threw a greenish-yellowish-purplish looking liquid into the water with the fish.

The fish disappeared and Gir started to yell and scream and then fell asleep on the floor.

Zim walked up two the Dib humans' house. Out of his pack came X-Ray binoculars as he watched that Dib-stink fall asleep. He silently crawled up the side of the wall by Dib's window silently with his spider legs and jumped into Dib's room with and bang of his boots as he landed on the wooden floor. Dib mumbled something as he slept.

"Sleep while you can DIB! Today shall be the last day anybody saw you! Mwahaha…hahaha…haaahaaahaa huhaauhaa!" Zim yelled at the sleeping Dib with praise of his plan.

"Zim…is that you? Yes it is…why are you here huh? Huh? HUH? Security camera save this footage now!" yelled the Dib-human as he stood up from his bed clearly confused that his enemy-alien was in his room...laughing.

"You saw NOTHING!" yelled Zim slightly startled as he poured the same liquid he had poured over the fish on Dib.

He brought out his spider legs and broke the camera and Dib's computers for fun. Then yelled in his microphone that Gir should save him, save his master!

Gir replied stupidly, "Uuu ahh uggg yes my master! Raaa…zzzzz…" and then the silly robot he fell asleep again.

Zim ran home on his spider legs. He got in his yard, opened the front door and banged it shut.

"Now the second part of my amazing plan. I shall now plant an Invisa-chip in my incredible brain! That way I will be able to see that invisible Dib-stink but nobody else will!" talked Zim to himself happily as he thought of his plan.

He then thought he should tell the ALMIGHTY TALLEST about it.

Zim turned on the screen as he called his leaders. He then saw a horrifying sight…the most terrible thing you will ever see. Zim saw the ALMIGHTY TALLEST trying to stuff a giant hamburger viciously into a turkey!

"Keep squishing! Keep pushing! C'mon Purple, push…puushh!" said Red to Purple tiredly as they tried to shove the burger crazily into the turkey, with no success.

"Umm…my TALLEST." Said Zim horrified.

The TALLEST looked at the screen and whispered to the computer operator to cut transmission. Now Zim stood there…in front of a hazy snow-screen…horrified and disgusted.

The next day at school Miss Bitters told the whole class Dib has disappeared and also has the school principle. She then kicked hard on something beneath her desk and it grunted.

"Today's lesson class is how to skin your principle and leave no trace of it whatsoever and also not get cut off school or get fired." Crocked Miss Bitters with no emotion on her fossil-like face.

As the day went on…less people seemed to notice that Dib was gone, not even Gaz! But Zim saw Dib, it was so hilarious! Dib thought everybody just ignored him but in fact, he was to dumb to notice, even though he had looked in a mirror, that he was invicible.

Zim was standing in his lab while Gir was *accidentally* broken.

"That robot…he had it coming…since the beginning I knew it would happen. That is why I do not play with rubber piggys'." said Zim as he looked at Gir, seriously and annoyed.

He yelled at the computer to bring down the fish as it currently was in the testing bottle-tube thingy.

"Now fish…prepare to meet your shrink!" screamed Zim and threw a chunk of solid pink ice cube thing. The fish did not shrink though…it only said, "Hi Zim." In Dib's voice.

**A/N Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, point out mistakes or just say if it was good/bad. Oh, I also want to thank all the people that helped me with editing the story. Thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—Hey readers! This is a sequel to **_**The fish that cried Ziiiim.**_** I hope you will enjoy this this one as well as the first! I am sorry this is a short one but I am still new at this so it is easier to edit if it's short! Now Zim orders me to mind-control all you readers! Mwaaahaaahaa hahaha mwaha! **

**2: Noodels**

Zim had tried everything to destroy that Dib-stink! He had boiled the water, crushed the fish, bored a hole through him and GIR ate it as well. The fish-Dib just kept going on and on and on about how he will destroy Zim. How they will name his organs after him and how he will eat soup.

"Urrggaaa! GIR, try eating him again or through it into the fire!" yelled Zim VERY irritated.

"Yes sir!" said GIR as he took the fish and chomped on it. "Sir! The fish taste like fishy taco's!...WEENIE!" yelled GIR stupidly.

"Haahaahaaa! Your stupid liquid as made me invincible! And visible… Your plans will be turned over to the authority! Haahaaha…." yelled and laughed Dib before he was rudely interrupted.

"What plans…I don't have any more plans…" said Zim scratching his head confused.

"..." Dib blew bubbles...a bit embarrassed of his stupidity.

Zim walked over to his giant flat screen to call the ALLMIGHTY TALLEST.

"My TALLEST…have you enjoyed your…umm…burger turkey? Well…my plan had a slight problem…the liquid swapped the minds of the invisible subjects and had made them invincible!" said Zim as he clentched his fist a bit angry at the failure of his mission.

"Red…I thought you sended him the bomb liquid!" asked Purple to Red in a whisper, quite bothered at the idea of Red failing to kill Zim.

"Oh no…I sended it to Zimi…" said Red to Purple while feeling stupid. "Ugham…Zim! You did it wrong then…your stupid." insulted Red Zim while he actually felt stupid.

"My TALLEST…I only want the reverse liquid! GIMMIE!" pleaded Zim...well...fake pleaded.

"Zim…Zim…Zim…This is the last time we help you…" replied Purple as he munched on Irken chips that seemed to just suddenly appear in his two claw-like hands

"Thank you MY TALLEST! Zim shall not fail again!" yelled Zim as he ran of clearly excited.

Zim sat at his _RETRIEVEL OF PACAGES FROM THE IRKEN EMPIRE _while GIR ran around with his rubber pig.

"That pig…GIR! Stop RUNNING! You're giving me a brain-ache." said Zim extremely irritated.

"Wooohooo! PIIIGGGYYY! WOOOOO-*bang*" yelled GIR as he played before he ran into a wall.

Zim sat there, thinking. He heard a buzz, then a woof, and then finally a poopsh. He turned around and saw a HUGE container, about the size of a kitten/puppy.

"Whao! Finally it has arrived and as soon as Dib is turned…not invincible my _INGENIOUS _plan will be almost complete. Mwahaha haahaahaa MHAAAHAAAHAAA-*dungongung*" yelled Zim before he got attacked by a piggy-hyper GIR. "STOP GIR! AAHH THAT HURTS! YOU MAKE ME DO THIS YOU BLOODHOUND!" yelled Zim viciously.

GIR was in piles once more. Zim walked up to Dib-fish-stink. He opened the vile containing a liquid which had a baby's eye in it. He poured the liquid over the fish-Dib-stink and it shook. Zim stood there…waiting. Then all of the sudden the fish got Dib's face!

"AHHHHH! It's hideous!" screamed Zim disgusted as he lifted his leg and pointed at the fish-Did.

"What? I don't understand you Zim." said Dib confused at the alien-thing.

"Urgg…YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD!" insulted Zim Dib angrily.

"Umm…ahhh…YOU'R GREEN!" replied Dib with another insult after he was at a lost for words.

Zim looked dumbly at Dib and threw him in the disintegrator.

"That will teach you not to insult the almighty Zim! I am Zim!" yelled Zim while he praised himself.

"I know your Zim, Zim!" said Dib calmly.

Zim turned off the disintegrator because Dib did not seem to…well…disintegrate. The Dib-face fish suddenly grew two legs, one arm and a jacket.

"Oh my…you are really ugly fish-boy!" said Zim disgusted and fighting to hold back a vomit.

"I have legs and a arm, I CAN FIGHT!" said Dib as he happily inspected his new arms and legs.

Dib attacked the still-disgusted Zim.

"Hey…hey…hey…what are you doing! AHHH my antennae! AHHHHHH! Dib take this!" yelled Zim as he got attacked. Zim grabbed Dib's ear and pulled, hard. It popped of and another grew. "Oh my sqeedleyspooch! You're DISGUSTING!" said Zim again as he watched Dib's ear grow.

"Haahahaa! I got both my arms…wait! Arms like…NOODELS! Not again!" replied Dib as his arms started to wriggle.

Zim had a confused look on his face as he watched Dib flop on the floor

Gir started to buss, then turned to fire.

**A/N Mwaahaahaa! Please review to point out flaws or just say if it was good/bad. Remember requests are welcome! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! This will be the last chap. for this fanfic so yay for you guys because the story sucked and nobody enjoyed it so let's just get over with it…**

**3: Fishy busness**

Zim tied up Dib-stink with Irken-made rubber-non stretchy rope. It was difficult because the Dib-thing's arms kept moving like filthy, human earthworms! But Zim eventually succeeded in his task and smiled grim fully at his already caught but newly captured enemy.

"Why….arms….like…NOODLES!" yelled the clearly confused Dib as he jiggled in is wobbly rope.

"Umm…It was all part of my plan, yes ever since the beginning! My _INGENIOUS _brain has finally showed his worthiness to Zim. I am ZIM!" said Zim as he made up a whole story, obviously happy in his work…

"Okay firstly, I KNOW YOUR ZIM, ZIM! Secondly, your plan was to shrink me out of existence!" replied Dib as he jiggled in his rope trying to look serious.

"How could you POSSIBLY have figured out Zim's _INCREDIBLE _plan Dib-smell-stink-noodle!" replied Zim as he walked over to Dib and poking him in the head with his needle-like fingers.

"I read it on the TO DO list behind you.  
1:Make Dib-stink invisible  
2:Shrink Dib-stink out of existence  
3:Ship GIR to the moon and leave him there  
4:Call the ALMIGHTY TALLEST and ask for a SIR-unit  
Why would you even make a list of what you are going to do, that's stupid oh ahh! My stomach! Feels like….SOUP!" complained Dib about his soupy stomach after he listed the things Zim will do.

Zim looked at Dib…then smelled Dib…and then finally bit Dib's ear and ran of…more like walked of mumbling to himself. He sat down at his computer and commanded it to take an X-ray of Dib's body. He then went to fix GIR as he waited for the computer to finish the X-ray.

"Now GIR listen very very very very very veerryy carefully! If you go and party all night and come back with a human, you can have 10 rubber piggies." Said Zim to GIR hopeful that the GIR-thing would do as commanded.

"Yes SIR! PIIIGGGYYY! PIGY PARTY HUMAN…wait noo PARTY HUMAN PIGY!" yelled GIR and ran around exited! Then Zim threw him out the door.

"X-ray of subject Dib is complete. Dib is annoying me he won't shut up sir…won't shut up. HE keeps going on about Soup belly, soup belly." Boomed the computer very annoyed.

"Good work computer. Take me to subject Dib now!" said Zim just itching to see the X-ray.

Dib's innards were HORRIBLE! Human organs looked beter but Dib-stinks…they weren't human. His innards were a fish. Not just any fish, but THE goldfish. And it was growing…eating up Dib's organs slowly…very slowly.

"Dib…good news and bad news. The good news is your turning into a giant fishy-cannibal-thingy. Bad news is, your organs are being eaten which is good news for me." Said Zim to the slowly 'turning into a fish' Dib-human.

"What!? You're just trying to scare me. My…organs….are…fine…" said Dib starting to struggle breathing. "That's just…a…coincidences…" then he puked slime….and a lot of it.

Zim could slightly see fish lips in Dib's throat. It gave him shivers.

"Okay I don't want a gross fish-thing in my base." Said Zim clearly grossed out. GIR walked in with a beautiful girl. "Ah GIR, put her there and strap her against the table. Put the strange, glass bowl-thingy over her head and I shall put one on Dib. Now STAND BACK GIR!" yelled Zim as he viciously yanked a lever down.

There was a lot of flashy-lighty stuff. And then a poof-ploog-doofg as the light faded. Zim checked the X-ray on Dib's body. He was missing a few organs but still okay. He checked the X-ray on the girl, she had the fish inside of her body now.

"Now GIR! Shoot her into SPACE!" yelled Zim quickly as not to have a mutated fish-girl in his base.

"Zim…why…did you…help…me?" asked Dib as he shaked aroud feeling a few of his organs were missing.

"Zim saved you because he wants to destroy you by himself!" said Zim hearing a faint scream as the fish-girl was shot into space.

"O-….okay…ugg! Organs…gone…why!?" yelled Dib feeling and squishing his body trying to find an organ.

Zim released Dib and threw him out the house-base.

"I hope GIR forgot about the piggy-thing. I used the pigs as energy for the machine." Said Zim to himself feeling quite worried.

"Noo piggy! You lied! Yaaaaa!" yelled GIR angrily as he attacked Zim.

**A/N Finally the bad story ends. I will like to thank all those who helped me with it. PLEAS GIVE ME REQEUSTS OF A BETER STORY! Ok bye-bye.**


End file.
